


Mitternacht.

by Kill_Joys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Joys/pseuds/Kill_Joys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viva rápido. Morra cedo.</p><p>Essa foi a vida que nós escolhemos ter, e a maioria fingia não se importar com as consequências disso. Nós não nos importávamos, afinal - No mínimo, era isso o que eu pensava, até Sasuke voltar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitternacht.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.  
> O primeiro capítulo está curtinho e um pouco rápido, mas é porque é só um prólogo mesmo. Uma ideia do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Eu coloquei como personagens apenas Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto, mas vai haver VÁRIOS casais. Enfim, qualquer problema ou dúvida, só ir no meu perfil que lá tem todas as minhas redes sociais, e é só entrar em contato.  
> Ah, comentários na fanfic não matam ningué, ein? 8D Se gostarem, ou quiserem criticar, por favor, comentem.  
> Capítulo betado pela Lady Pain Madness Oblivion.

**Chapter One: Onze horas.** **Nacht.**

 

             Já eram onze horas da noite, e eu não conseguia dormir.

            Não que eu sempre durma nesse horário. Acontece que, no domingo, eu prefiro dormir cedo e evitar acordar mais morta do que viva. Segunda-feira, definitivamente, não era um bom dia para ninguém. Naquele domingo em específico, assim que me deitei, meu celular apitou. E em sua tela, aguardava-me uma mensagem com a seguinte frase:

_“Sasuke Uchiha está de volta!”_

            Eu não sei dizer qual a intenção de Ino ao me mandar aquela mensagem. Talvez ela só quisesse expressar sua felicidade por saber que nosso suposto amigo estava voltando. Talvez ela estava apenas querendo me informar, para não chegar amanhã e ver sua cara no meio da sala, tornando minha segunda-feira pior. Talvez ela só queria me tirar o sono.

            Se for qualquer uma dessas opções, podemos considerar sua meta alcançada.

******************************

            Eu não estava atrasada para a aula, e isso com certeza foi sorte. Cheguei um tempo antes do sinal bater, e acomodei-me em meu lugar. Logo notei que todos com quem eu andava estavam acumulados na parte de trás da sala, rindo e falando alto. E eu soube o motivo de cara.

            Levantei-me.

            “Olha só quem apareceu!” A voz que há muito tempo não escutava soou em meus ouvidos, balançando meu labirinto e me deixando tonta.

            “Não sou eu quem devia falar isso?” Eu respondi sorrindo, olhando-o.

            Sasuke havia feito um intercambio para a Alemanha durante um ano. Quase não tive notícias suas, já que não tínhamos nos adicionado em nenhuma rede social, e somente minha amiga Ino dava informações suas enquanto esteve lá. E então, como se fosse normal (e eu imagino que realmente seja), ele voltou. Estava mais alto e parecia mais bonito. Assim que o professor chegou à sala de aula e nos mandou sentar, eu o olhei nos olhos uma última vez antes de ir para omeu lugar, e soube que o meu terceiro ano no ensino médio não seria normal.

            O assunto de todas as salas e alunos era a volta do Uchiha. Claro, o garoto mais bonito e inteligente já antes conhecido estava de novo em nossa escola, fazendo o que ele sabia fazer de melhor: bagunçar nossas vidas.

            Eu sabia que nós iríamos sair para comemorar, mesmo sendosegunda-feira, e não tinha certeza se queria ir. Por mais que gostasse de ficar fora de casa e longe de meus maiores problemas, não sei bem se quero ficar com Sauske por muito tempo.

            Estar com ele não era uma opção, apesar de tudo.

            “E para onde vamos?” A pergunta veio, depois do intervalo. Estávamos todos na frente da escola, do lado do portão, matando aula. Esperávamos uma resposta vinda de alguém, e a pergunta de Neji ficou pairando no ar.

            Neji Hyuuga era o tipo de gente que eu não conseguia entender porque raios andava conosco. Ele não bebia. Ele não se drogava. Acho que sequer gostava de festas, e ele sempre estava lá, no meio de nossas bagunças. Sinceramente, ele deve ter um motivo para tal, ou simplesmente era louco. Ele não era de nossa sala, assim como Tenten e Hinata, mas nós os chamamos para matar algumas aulas bobas.

            “Então, vamos?” Sasuke perguntou, depois de um tempo.

            “Vamos para onde?” Tenten perguntou, dessa vez.

            “Para qualquer lugar que encontrarmos.” Ele respondeu. Puxou sua mochila e trocou-a de ombro, saindo andando na frente. Eu não sei dizer se estava com saudades desse seu jeito de fazer as coisas.

            Fomos atrás dele, sem perguntar. Paramos em um bar vazio devido ao horário, e ocupamos duas mesas. Tenten foi a primeira a ir até a bancada fazer seu pedido, logo depois todos levantaram e eu fiquei na mesa junto com Naruto.

            Naruto sempre foi amigo de Sasuke, desde que se pode lembrar-se de um dos dois. Não se podia ver um sem ver o outro, e vice-versa. Porém, de alguma maneira, o loiro não estava feliz em rever o amigo. Naruto Uzumaki sempre foi agitado e bem humorado, pronto para qualquer coisa. Entretanto, ele estava quieto, brincando com o sal que havia em todas as mesas. Seus olhos azuis estavam distantes. Resolvi perguntar.

            “Algum problema?”

            “Como? Ah, não, nenhum.” Ele respondeu, voltando a sujar a mesa de sal.

            Aquela pergunta que eu fiz era engraçada. Nós sempre temos algum problema. Sempre. Todo mundo, todos nós. O olhar fraco do loiro dizia o contrário. Eu coloquei minha mão em cima de seus dedos inquietos, como se dissesse para ele parar com a bagunça. E na realidade, eu só queria que ele parasse de mentir.

“Se for algo com alguém daqui, acho melhor você dizer”

            E foi falar e acontecer.

            E antes que todos voltassem, no meio período entre o balcão e o equilíbrio da bebida até a mesa, Naruto se levantou e olhou bem para mim. Seus olhos estavam angustiantes. E então, ele disse bem alto:

            “Sakura, eu estou apaixonado por você”

            Não consigo afirmar se alguém ouviu. Antes que eu pudesse responder, já vieram as bebidas e o cheiro de álcool. Levantei-me por impulso ao vê-lo com intenção de ir embora. Minha boca parecia seca.

            Naruto gostava de mim?

            Eu quis perguntar o porquê. Eu quis gritar que não era para ele ter falado isso. Eu não sabia o que sentia pelo Uzukami, mas tinha quase certeza de que não era o mesmo sentimento. Ele me olhou ainda triste, empurrando o sal e tomando um grande copo de cerveja à golada.

            “Quanta sede, Naruto.” Sasuke comentou, rindo, assim que o loiro terminou com toda a bebida. Naruto mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio e foi até o balcão pegar mais álcool. Sasuke deu de ombros e bebericou sua cerveja. “Alguém tem cigarro?”

            Tirei o maço de cigarros de minha bolsa e joguei na mesa. Ele pediu o isqueiro, eu lhe entreguei com mau gosto. “Você deveria ir conversar com ele, Sasuke. Vocês são amigos” Eu aconselhei, mesmo sabendo qual era o motivo dele estar assim.

            “Deixa o Naruto em paz. Ele é meio babaca mesmo. Sasuke acabou de chegar e não precisa se preocupar com essa bobagem.” Ino respondeu, roubando um cigarro do maço. Pegou meu isqueiro rosa da mão do Uchiha e o acendeu.

            Ino Yamanaka era minha melhor amiga, mesmo sendo uma vadia algumas vezes, como essa. Ela era muito bonita, e vivia rodeada de garotos e bebidas fortes, com alto teor de álcool. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que para conseguir o que quer não se importava em fazer o pior. Só de olhar para ela eu sabia que ela queria o Sasuke, e estava sendo repugnante na presença do mesmo.

            “Você não precisa tomar conta do Sasuke, Ino.” Eu brinquei, rodando os olhos e  levantando.

            “E você não precisa tomar conta do Naruto.” Ela me respondeu rápido, rindo logo após, apertando-se no Uchiha. Levantei-me e fui até o Uzumaki. Ele não havia voltado para a mesa desde então.

            “Me desculpe.” Eu pedi. “Não quero apressar as coisas”

            “Tudo bem.” Naruto disse, bem calmo. “Eu quis falar antes que algo acontecesse. Quero dizer, se Sasuke soubesse antes, ele iria...”

            “... Iria?”

            “Ser um belo de um filho da puta quando ele menos precisa ser.” Ele contou, e eu não entendi. Deixou o dinheiro em cima do balcão e fez caminho rumo à porta. Estava indo para casa, mesmo sendo cedo.

            Voltei para a mesa e não bebi. Naquela segunda-feira eu também não fumei nada. O meu maço de cigarros acabou na mesa em que eu deixei, e o isqueiro só voltou para mim quando estávamos indo embora, cada um para sua casa.

            “Amanhã não vou à aula, se forem fazer algo legal é só me ligar.” Tenten comentou antes de ir andando.

            “Eu não planejo matar aula amanhã.” Eu disse, mesmo que a Mitsashi já tivesse ido embora.

            “Hum, por causa da aula do Itachi, não é mesmo?” Ino perguntou rindo. Eu não respondi, porque, sinceramente, não queria entrar naquele assunto.

            Sasuke olhou para mim uma última vez antes de ir embora. Me olhou nos olhos, tentando me ler. Ele não sorriu ou fez careta, ele apenas me observou, quieto, enquanto Yamanaka contava sobre as aulas de matemática que o Uchiha mais velho dava.

            Fui para casa com todos os acontecimentos rodando em minha cabeça.

            Definitivamente, o último ano na escola não seria como os outros.


End file.
